


Rite Of The Lamb

by DominaRava



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Electricity Play, F/M, Foreplay, Gangbang, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sleepy Cuddles, Tender Sex, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: "The Entity tries it's best to copy what you girls have- but if the halfassed replicas of the killers homes was any indication- shoulda known it was gonna be hell."-Unknown





	Rite Of The Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> _Ok so here's the big damn-diddly-deal-- I don't have a new chapter of LPM, but I have this. A big gangbang with my favorite killers I wrote for my peeps on Discord. I left the message breaks in to keep the pacing easier as well. But anyway- Enjoy~_

All day it felt like your skin had been crawling, craving something you couldn't quite grasp. You had tried to satisfy it by trying to get close to some the men around camp, but none of them seemed to quell the fire in your stomach. That night as you stood around the bonfire, you prayed it would just end, suffering in such a way in a place like this was unbearable. 

As the adrenaline made your body sprint from generator to generator, the thirst for something you couldn't have just threatened the stability of your knees. The glimmer of his tool set and ready made your heart flutter. Giddy excitement made you grab a nearby twig, carefully triggering the trap. He'd been closer than you realized as he quickly rounded the corner to lock you in his sights. 

A mixture of pure fear and desire tore you apart as he made his way up to you with vicious intent. Your heart jumped in your chest when your feet fell into the jog up to him. With hearts in your gaze a heat dusting your cheeks, he frowned and stopped in his tracks. 

"What the hell are you doin'?"

~~

Honestly it was hard to find the words to explain how you felt. Standing there looking up at him made you feel smaller than any rodent. Your mouth opened, but you paused. With Evan- Really? But oh God there was something about the power in his form that made your body ache with primal desire. 

"How often are you just gonna sit there and gape at me?" 

"I- I'm sorry- I just- Something is wrong with me- I'm hot all over and I can barely breathe- and fuck my head just won't stop thinking about getting fucking rammed by you-" The last bit came so easily, your hands quickly went to cover your traitorous tongue. 

His eyebrows raised curiously, "Been a while since we had a bitch in heat-" He took a few steps closer to you, "I'll give you what you want-" Leaning in and taking a lock of hair in his loose grasp, he took a deep inhale of your scent, only bringing him into your haze, "But- you better get runnin'."

~~

Dangerous lust was heavy in his words as he urged you to go, and how easily you found your feet hitting the soft earth. The mix of lusting heat and fearful excitement ripped into you as your chase with him began. All around you the sound of generators being completed filled the air, but Evan was already set on his sacrifice. 

Through a window and crouched around a corner, you thought you'd lost him. But when you felt the grip of his hand on the back of your shirt tearing you away, you almost cried out in pleasure. How the thrill of the chase had left you wanting him even more now, all while he knew this would happen to you. Knowing- that the chase was the foreplay for your newly found rut. 

He was pretty swift in his movements when he threw you from his shoulder, bringing you far away from either of the gates. The scratchy plush of hay caught you before he came down on you, making quick work of ripping your clothes away, seemingly just as caught up in your frenzy. For him, it was as if this wasn't his first time seeing this, being clearly shown by the neediness in his grabbing.

~~

"Evan- What's happening to me?" 

"The Entity tries to- copy what we have to trick us-" He said as he shuffled around with his own clothes, "Your natural cycle is too hard for it to copy- so She just makes you girls really horny. I fuckin' love it. 'Cause you girls never want those other limp dick motherfuckers- ya always want **us**. And I've been itchin' for a decent fuck." He finished as he spread your legs wide for him. 

Embarrassment swelled in your gut, but just having his hands on you felt ten times better. He shifted and pinned your hands above your head, holding them tight. Your eyes flickered down to see his hand pumping his cock over your stomach, setting a blaze to the need growing in your loins. 

"Maybe I should just make you suffer- watch me get off." He said with a dark chuckle.

You gave a whine in protest, but he didn't stop, even groaning quietly almost to taunt you. Feeling the wetness collecting between your legs, you felt your hips buck up desperately for him to fill you. A smirk played over his lips at your attempt to have him, and he stopped again for a moment, leaning in close to your ear.

"Or- I could call up the rest of boys and we could have a **real** party~"

~~

At the mention of being shared between the killers, your eyes flashed with greedy desire. Even the idea of having all of their attention on you made your head spin, but seeing the all-knowing smirk on Evan's face proved that he could read your mind. Lowering his hips to run between your lips, his hands went around your skull, threading his fingers through your hair to take you in fully. 

"Is that what my little whore wants?" He said as his lips pressed against your ear in rough kisses, "To play around with the big boys?" 

Thinking having them touch you all over- you wondered how they would feel. Who would join in? Tossing it around your head you couldn't stop thinking about them taking advantage. Part of you had even considered trying to be with them before, but without ever having an in, such a fantasy seemed so far away- but now it stood between your legs ready for your say. 

You don't know where you found the gumption to nod, but you did, your cunt throbbing with the idea. Already your chest was starting to heave thinking about their hands holding you tight while they all relieved themselves with your heat. Once again a dark chuckle left him before he looked you in the eyes. 

"I can arrange that~"

~~

Covering your eyes, Evan lifted you into his grasp and began to head off for what you may have guessed was the exit gate. Desire pulled at your soul, but you knew relief was just around the corner. Out of nowhere your body suddenly felt weightless before coming back to your normal state, still being cradled in his arms. The whole time he hand let one of the hands wrapped around your rump to prod and rub the slick of your folds, enjoying your soft whimpers. 

"Looks like meat's back on the menu tonight boys!" Evan called out to a group you assumed was some of the other killers. 

Removing your blindfold, you could see a few of the usual lineup hovering around the two of you. The tension in the air only seemed to grow with each second as they caught a whiff of your pheromones. Unease began to set on you as you began to possibly realize the error in your drunken lust. Standing in a ever tighter circle around stood Philip, Herman, Max, and a bit farther off, Michael. Before you could say or do anything, Evan was turning you in his grasp. Easily he put your back against his chest while he held your thighs wide open for all to see. 

"A gift from The Entity- A nice pussy ripe and ready for fucking- Who wants her first?" Evan said, obviously taunting you too, "Ay- Mikey Boy- You're lookin' like you need some tail- com'ere." He continued, motioning for Michael to come forward, but he refused, "Ah yeah- You like to watch- huh? Well then- Philip- want some of the comfort of home?"

~~

Philip shifted nervously, looking you up and down before letting his eyes rest on yours. Something in his stare seemed to ask if this what you wanted, letting you nod with a sheepish smile crossing your flushed visage. He gave a short nod in agreement before he walked up to take his place between your legs, pulling himself from the covers hiding away his manhood. 

Resting against Evan's chest was an interesting sensation as Philip began to warm himself up to you, his fingers rubbing and teasing for your natural lube to cover him. When Evan began to leave possessive kisses on your neck, Philip pressed his head against your soaking entrance. Letting Evan have most of your attention with your kisses, you noticed Philip looking at you with his brow drawn up as the warmth of you swallowed him easily. Sliding his feet a little more to get closer to you, Philip began his slow strokes. 

Everyone surrounding you let their curious tension show, peering in a bit closer to see the action. The sound of your fluid excitement already covering Philip made little butterflies of embarrassment float through you. It seemed Philip did have a limit for how long he would go without his own affection though, as he placed his hands on either side of your face, pulling your attention from Evan to him.

~~

Immediately Philip went to stealing your kisses away. The soft of his lips not only gracing yours, but your cheeks and forehead too, all while he buried himself deep within you. His mouth began to open fully as his breath became heavier, showing the true scope of his jaw as it hung open to pant. Behind the sound of heavy breaths you could have sworn you heard something akin to purring when he hid his face against your neck to kiss the tender flesh there. 

"Don't forget- You're supposed to share big boy." Evan said with a slight threat. 

Philip didn't seem to appreciate that as he let a deep growl roll out from his throat in response before he nuzzled your cheek, kissing all over again gingerly. The next chance you got to have glance around, you could clearly see everyone had themselves exposed and ready to take you in whatever order they could. Only one who didn't have his cock out was Michael, but you could still see the excitement growing on his pants. 

When his pace quickened and his groans almost turned to pleasured whines, you knew his climax was just about to take him. He pulled your attention from Evan again to let his tongue dance with yours when he let his orgasm fill you. How many times he demanded you smooches would have been too much to count, and almost felt like like a loss when he backed off you. You watched with a sweet haze as you felt him drip down over your tailhole, making a heart with your hands a sweet kissy face in his direction.

~~

Seeing the opportunity, Evan lowered you down onto him, slowly fucking Philip's seed out of you as it dripped back down over him, "Alright boys- Who's next? She's all warmed up and ready to go~" 

You watched as Philip went and sat down on the ground against a log, tilting his head back to relax in his bliss. Still standing around you with hunger in their eyes, the killers passed glances to see who take you next, all while Evan slowly lifted you up and down on his throbbing member. Seeing Herman take a deep breath and sigh with his devilish smile made your heart scream against your ribcage. Even so, he walked up to you as he rolled up his shirt sleeves and loosened his tie, already having himself out for you. 

"Of course Doc- You take such good care of us- Only fair you get some-" Evan chimed as popped himself out of you. 

Electricity buzzed against your flesh with his touch, sending chills down your spine as he brought himself right up against you, feeling the brush the silk from his vest against your stomach and between your legs. Anxiety rang through you as he held eye contact before he rammed himself in to the base with one stroke, forcing you to cry out and shake against Evan. Another rough push- Then another. Each time you cried out, making him give his signature laugh as he reveled in your twisted pleasure.

~~

Herman forced you to look at him while he took his time with you, enjoying watching you squirm. It was a change to feel such a soft fabric between your legs, and despite his rather odd looks, he knew how to dress. 

A sweet buzz hummed through you from within with his thrusts, it almost felt like you had a vibe inside you. He glanced down from your eyes to your lower body then back to you before nuzzling his ring, middle, and index fingers against your clit, rubbing hard as electricity buzzed through his hand. The shaken cry of pleasure you gave him made everyone watching get on edge. 

"Hey now Doc- don't finish her off yet- we just got started-" Evan began but was shortly cut off. 

Every muscle in his body froze and stiffened as Herman grabbed the hand that was holding your leg open and gave both of you a powerful shock. Electricity arced between the pieces of metal coming from Evan's shoulder while The Doctor finished his examination. You couldn't move a bit but pure ecstasy wrapped you as he pulsed his seed inside, letting his laughter fill your head.

~~

"Woo- Shit Doc what the hell did I say?!" Evan called out once the feeling passed and he slowly got himself back, "Here someone take her- I gotta shake this shit off." 

Philip jumped up from his log to come scoop you from Evan's arms, nuzzling his face against yours gently. Having him hold you princess style for a moment, you got to relax and let the throbbing of Herman's abuse stop. You knew your bits were puffy from the electric shock, but they were also painfully sensitive. Deciding it to be the best spot, Philip ended up leaning against a wide tree as he returned you to the same position. 

"You alright there Sweets? He really did a number on ya." Evan said with a light chuckle before taking his hand to cup and rub over the whole of your bits. 

"Hah- Yeah- I'm alright- I didn't expect all this though." You said with heat holding your cheeks and a light breath. 

"Good- Then you're more than ready for Max aren't ya?" He continued with a devilish grin as he gave Max a hard pat on the back.

~~

Already you could see how excited Max was as drips of pre formed and left a silky dew over his tip. It was also pretty clear he was nervous as all hell, as he shuffled nervously up to you. You knew he never had any sort of experience with this, making your heart ache enough to reach your arms out for him. 

"Come here Max~ Don't worry~ We're just having fun~" You chimed sweetly to him, drawing him in, "You've never kissed a girl before, have you Love?" You asked once he was in your grasp and his member was pressed firmly against you. 

He nodded and responded hoarsely, "Never." 

You smiled, "Ok, then we'll do something different to help you enjoy it for longer, alright?" Your tone was soft and gentle the whole time you spoke to him. 

~~ 

Max seemed to go along with what you said as you laid feathery kisses upon his lips, his hips already lightly grinding against you. After a few moments of teasing and pecking, you reached your hand down and guided him slowly inside you, making him flash you a heavy glance. His chest was already heaving as his hips and nature took over with his slow movements. 

You were already so sensitive from Herman's shock therapy, it was almost maddening when Max slipped himself in and out. The sounds you made were so much higher and needier as slight worry crossed his features. Quick to assure him, he nodded and let his timid hands go to your breasts. His novice grasp wouldn't have been a big deal normally, but with your body under this heat everything was amplified to the next level. 

Tender kisses from Philip were placed wherever he could as Max explored you. The way Max was losing himself in you, you knew he was going to join the others in defeat soon. Placing your hands against his chest you made him pause, telling him it would only be for just a moment before you popped Philip back inside you much to the other's surprise as he groaned loudly from being returned to your warmth.

~~

This pace continued a couple more times, prolonging Max's climax with each pause to switch. On the third switch, he grabbed you and pumped his hips faster than before, groaning loudly as he pressed himself against you to be close. Laying against you like that for a few moments after his end, he reluctantly got off you. When you felt the same drip again from your well used hole, Philip took his chance again as Evan had to fuck you again with all their seed. 

Philip kept this slow pace, keeping your attention with his affection as Evan spoke up again, "Another one down! Come on Mikey Boy- It's your turn now." 

The way Michael walked up to you sent chills down your spine. That was only turned up when he picked you up from Philip's tender loving grasp and put on you on your hands and knees in the grass. Following behind you Michael dropped to his knees between your legs, his cock already well out and ready to shove himself in. Which he did with ease from the other's fluids covering every inch of you below the waist.

~~

"Oh- Good idea-" Evan said as he got down on his knees in front of your face, his cock almost pressed to your nose, "Should help a fella out~" 

You swallowed hard and nodded, taking his member in your hand and licking generously up and down him. Michael had taken both of his hands and spread your cheeks completely so he could watch as he slide himself in and out of you with everyone else coating him. Trying to focus on him, you could hear the heavy pants from behind his mask as Michael pounded himself into you. It surprised you when you felt the hard slap of a hand on your rump, expecting such a thing more from Evan. 

Going back to him, Evan was enjoying the attention you were laying on him. For a brief second you wondered if Evan had cut into Michael's moment with you on purpose. 

"Oh she's magic with her tongue, Doc- come 'ere-" Evan said as he shifted away and let Herman come back down to place his tip against your lips, a slight chuckle making his shoulders bounce. 

For some reason he was becoming one of your favorites as you eagerly took him in your mouth. You quickly felt his hands going around either side of your face, pulling your hair back all into his grasp, making you look up at him. A sloppy mess was made as your saliva dripped down your chin from the numbness of his static.

~~

Another laugh from Herman made your heart race as you could tell Michael was feeling something from the buzzing crossing your bodies. Watching Herman with lidded eyes, his thumbs stroked your over your burning cheeks. The numb feeling that had gripped your lips now crawled in your mouth and down your throat, leaving you to let more of your spit fall and spill from your mouth. With the firm grip he had on your hair, he forced your numbed throat to take his length over and over.

"You're making- Quite the mess- My Dear." He said through labored breaths as you made loud whines from their pleasure. 

This was all too much for Michael who was simply overheating under the suffocation of his mask, forcing him to rip the latex trap from his head. With possession overwhelming him, he ripped you up and held your back against his chest with a firm hand gripping your throat. Relentlessly he thrusted into you as you cried strained moaned against his strangle hold. 

You couldn't stop making noise as he took advantage of all of you. As the one hand held your throat, the other groped and played with your breasts, his groans echoing in your head as he pressed his cheek against your head to try and glance down at you. The way he held you when he finally reached his end made you feel like you were never going to escape his grasp. But as Michael began to release you to slide down his lap, Evan came striding up. 

"You've been such a good little whore-" He said as he picked you up from Michael's arms, "You ready for your grande finale?"

~~

You didn't want to seem as eager as you were, but when Evan asked you that question you couldn't help but nod greedily. He smirked and kept you in his grasp as he sat down, completely laying down in the grass. Leaving you on his lap, you quickly caught on and lowered yourself down on him. With your hands splayed over his chest to keep you steady, you slowly began to rock your hips on him, reveling in the sounds of his deep groans. But with fatigue holding your legs tight from their past abuse, you couldn't stop your legs from trembling. 

"You're such- a good little whore- still tryin' to please your man- after all that?" He gripped your ass hard before giving it a hard slap, "I knew there was- a reason I liked you." 

It didn't take long for his hands holding your hips to end up doing most of the work with lifting you up and down on him. After a few moments of your solo riding, you could see the others moving in around you, all pumping their cocks at their own paces. Except Philip? You glanced around to try and find your friend, but he was nowhere to be found. So it was quite the surprise when your felt a warm press against your cheek, noticing the grass around Evan's head was pressed down. 

Carefully you reached your hand up beside your face, for sure feeling a length of heat that couldn't be seen. Taking the member in your hand you glanced down at Evan who had his eyes closed, enjoying how you felt wrapped around him. You placed a light kiss on his tip before looking up in his general direction to give a cheeky smile, watching his form shimmer in response.

~~

Philip's form continued to wobble and shimmer as you let your tongue work down over him, feeling his hands gently pet your face before pulling your stray hair away from the action. You could have sworn you heard him give a hushed moan when you took him in your mouth. It was pretty clear he was enjoying himself as the other hand that wasn't holding your hair was caressing and touching your face as much as it could. 

What you didn't catch as you were showing Philip your affection was how Evan was beckoning Max to join in by getting between your legs. The only warning you got was the brief moment Evan pulled out to Max plunge himself deep, bucking in hard movements while Evan held your legs. Heat burned your cheeks as you saw Evan watching you pleasure Philip, smirking at you again before opening his mouth. 

"You really are putting on quite the show Sweets." He said before switching with Max again, ramming himself into over and over. 

Watching you suck and lick on him as breathy moans escaped your lips was too much for Phillip's he grabbed your head. As he held your head steady, you could see out of the corner of your eye that he was phasing back in. When his form had fully reappeared, you were greeted to lidded eyes and his mouth cracking back high onto his face. Before you could even complete the thought, a sudden warm thick fluid filled your mouth as he groaned and his legs shook.

~~

Swallowing what you could, some of him dripped over your chin, falling onto Evan's chest. Almost the moment after, Philip bent down to kiss you over and over, petting and stroking your face. Your heart thudded with his special attention, making it flutter with pure joy from his tenderness. When had Max switched with Evan again, you had no idea, but it was made very clear as the other also made quick work of his climax, desperately clinging to your back. 

It didn't take long for both Philip and Max to step away to let the next ones take their places. Lining up behind you this time was Herman, shooting you a wicked smile as the hand he placed against your ass gave a decent shock. To bring your attention back to him, Evan took your face in his hands, pulling you to kiss him as Herman slipped himself back inside. You couldn't silence yourself as the sweet pleasure from The Doctor cut through everything, letting yourself moan against Evan's pecks. 

That was roughly cut short by the next one standing before you. With his mask's darkened eyes looking down at you as he grabbed you by the hair, your body shivered and trembled with excitement. Michael's grasp was such a different animal compared to Philip's, with his hands holding your hair tight as he prodded himself past your lips. Between all that, you could feel Herman's arm moving down under your hips, but passing you to grip Evan's sack with his electric touch as they switched between you, making Evan give a loud groan under you. 

~~

You were in heaven with all their hands taking advantage of every inch they could grab. When you felt the numbing press of Herman's tip against your ass, you stopped sucking Michael for a moment to turn your head in a panic. Meeting your gaze for a moment with that hellish grin, you watched as he spread your ass cheeks wide while Evan buried himself deep within you. The sound you made as he pushed himself into your ass further with every numbing stroke sent chills tearing down your spine as the two men filled you. 

Getting impatient with your lack of affection, Michael pulled your focus to his cock still twitching in your face. Easily you went back to pleasuring him, only this time you couldn't stop how noisy you were being as all three of them had a hole of yours to themselves. Tears welled in your eyes from the overwhelming pleasure of their pushes, streaming over your burning cheeks as Michael took in your helpless form. 

Evan and Herman's hands had found their time best spent wandering your skin as they fondled your breasts and rubbed your bud every so often. You couldn't help it when your eyes rolled back from Herman's hips pressing firmly against your rump when he sunk himself in you completely. Feeling him fill your ass your body trembled as you cried out loudly, earning a low laugh from him at your twisted enjoyment. Both of them took turns leaving scratches and bruises on your tender flesh from their abuse, loving every second of your messy pleasure.

~~

Saliva spilled and dripped over your chin from Michael's desire to have you in such a way. The pace between Evan and Herman alternated with one of them pulling out as the other sunk himself in. An electrified hum rang through the four of you from Herman keeping your rear numb, letting his fingers move around to pinch your nipples with his special touch. 

"Ahaa- I'm gonna cum~!" You moaned against Michael. 

You little outburst earned a strained, _"Fuck yeah~"_ From Evan while Herman gave a slight snicker.

Herman took advantage of the situation by sending a shock coursing through you. The result was a sweet buzz pleasuring Evan and Michael as well as yourself, forcing all of you to peak. You were the first to break, your cries and moans being so loud a few surrounding crows took their leave. Following close behind was Evan and Michael, the two of them letting their hips buck against you in shaken strokes as they filled you. Michael's hot orgasm pulsed past your lips and spilled more onto Evan's chest below, but the other was far more concerned with his release. 

Your head was a complete blur when Evan pulled out and Herman pulled your ass up and pushed your head down against Evan's chest. Everything continued to spin as he pounded himself into your tight ass, giving a loud cackling laugh as he finally reached his end. As his hips rocked against your spread wide ass, electricity pumped through you one last time, tightening every muscle in your body for him.

~~

To say that were a mess when they were done with you was an understatement. But it wasn't so bad when Evan carried you to an abandoned structure with them in tow, setting you down in a pile of randomly found cushions and blankets. The first to join you was Philip as he quickly scooted in against your back, his willowy arms hanging over your frame. Then Evan and Michael followed in, the two of them arguing silently before Michael ended up taking the other free space next to you, lacing his fingers with yours. Max moved in behind Philip, carefully wrapping his arms around him, letting his fingers brush your belly gently. 

Away from your pile of men sat Herman at a small table with an equally small chair. A fire and kettle had long since been set to boil as he poured himself a cup of tea in a damaged teacup. While the others quickly drifted into a deep rest, your gaze rested on the older man. Catching your eye he gave a grin when you motioned for him to join in, only shaking his head slowly. Before you could say or do anything else, Philip shifted and kissed you gently. In those few moments before sleep completely swallowed you, you could have sworn you heard Herman say something- 

"Sleep well- **Little Lamb**."

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
